


His Miko

by LadyoftheLemon (LadyOfTheLemons)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/pseuds/LadyoftheLemon
Summary: Sesshomaru  will give her all she longs for and he wont take no for a answer.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 24
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/gifts).



> Gusai is Japanese for my foolish wife at least thats what the all powerful google tells me

Sesshomaru had been watching her for so long. First with his brother than by herself. She remained unattached even while all her friends and loved ones paired up and created families of their own.

He could1 see the longing in her eyes every time she gazed at the rounded bellies of the hanyou's mate or the slayer woman. But still, she took no lovers and entertained no suiters. The years wore on and the youngest member of his pack began to court. Still, she remained unattached. Still, she watched the couples and growing families with longing.

He would watch no more. He would not allow her to deny herself something she most wanted. He could give that to her and so much more.

He began leaving gifts. Practical things, tools, weapons she could use, food. Things that proved he could provide for her. She seemed to take it all in stride never overtly accepting or rejecting his suit. If she could use it she did if she couldn't she left it where it had been placed on her step.

His frustration mounted when one day he approached her.

"Why do you not start your own family, Miko?" He was genuinely curious as to why she never sought out a mate.

"I don't really have very many options. The village men all village men wouldn't touch me with a pole. And Inuyasha and Kouga scared any demon who may have been interested. Who exactly am I going to start this lovely new family with Sesshomaru? Are you offering?"

"And if I am?" Sesshomaru invaded her personal space.

"I would laugh! You would never sully yourself to touch a human, your hanyou brother's miko." She nearly spit the words at him. 

"You would laugh?" His voice rose in a barely audible tremor. "I should teach you your place woman." His eyes started to take on a red tint and his markings deepened in color.

"And where would that be, Sesshomaru...sama?" Kagome didn't like people digging into her private life. Her break up with Inuyasha had been amicable but she was unable to find any other suitors that would stand the test of her two youkai "brothers". Inuyasha and Kouga had taken it upon themselves to screen all the males that had wanted to start courting her. And absolutely none of them had passed. So now here she sat alone and seemingly unaging.

Kaguya had been right she was unaffected by time. Somehow in her travels, she became unaging. She felt mentally older but she didn't look any different from the first time she had fallen down the well. 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest uncaring of his armor. "It is next to me. Beside me. Under me, moaning. You are mine."

Kagome slipped her hand out of his grasp and backed away quickly. "You don't mean that! You can't mean it!" She bolted not expecting him to follow her. Inuyasha had always let her run when she was emotional. Sesshomaru however did not.

She barely got halfway to the forest when strong arms wrapped around her middle and yanked her back. Her head hit the metal of his armor and her ears rang and her mind swam. She felt his hand wrap around her throat and cut off her blood supply.

She woke up somewhere she had never seen before. She was completely naked on a huge pile of super-soft fur. She looked down at herself and saw Sesshomaru's mokomoko wrapped around her, keeping the chill of the air away from her skin.

She could hear water and feel the moisture in the air. Slowly she rose to her feet. She kept mokomoko wrapped around her. The air was cold and the fire pit wasn't lit. She saw a large pile of firewood against the far wall. She would need clothes and food if she was going to get away from him. She searched the main cave and found nothing resembling clothing at all. She grabbed a couple of smallish furs and wrapped them around herself making a shirt and skirt as best as she could.

She ran toward the entrance of the cave and ran right into a glowing green barrier.

"Damn it!" Kagome swore.

She looked around the cave for something to channel her reiki into. Something she could use to take the barrier down with. When a closer inspection showed no weapons she decided to try using her hands. 

Just as she walked back up to the barrier it flickered and dropped. Sesshomaru stood on the other side with several dressed rabbits and firewood. Slowly Kagome began to back away.

He moved into the cave and the barrier went back up. 

"Why am I here?" Kagome hadn't been scared of Sesshomaru in many years, but this new predicament left her without any idea of how to proceed.

"You know why you are here." He put the wood down next to the pile against the wall and tossed the rabbits into a woven basket next to the firepit.

"You can't want me not that way. You're just doing this for pity or something!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and turned from him.

"This Sesshomaru does not pity you, Miko." He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You will make a fine Lady of the West."

"You don't mean that!" Kagome was starting to get angry. How dare he mock her this way.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her neck. "Have you ever known me to lie, miko?" Her resistance was beginning to wear on him. What did he need to do to get her to see? "Must I show you where your rightful place is?"

Kagome shuddered at his words but refused to turn around. It was all so overwhelming so very new and frightening. Sesshomaru hadn't ever even been on any of her long lists of possible mates. Yet here he was practically begging her.

Slowly he kept raining tantalizingly kisses and small bites along her neck and shoulders. She could feel her body begin to betray her. 

She could feel herself growing wet and ready. It had been so long since any male had shown even the slightest bit of interest in her. She had all but given up hope. Could she let him do this? Could she live with herself if she gave in?

His sharp claws cut away her fur coving and she was suddenly picked up and put back on the large pile of furs. 

Slowly he stalked to the pallet of furs. Removing his clothing as he went. She would not doubt herself with him. He would show her just what he could and would give her. She wouldn't be leaving this den unmated and unpupped.

Once he removed all his clothing he crawled up her long tan legs. He hooked her knees over his shoulders, and ran a hand up her quivering belly. He used his yokai to control MokoMoko and made it wrap around her wrists and gently bring them above her head.

His hands spread her to his gaze. She glistened with the proof of her arousal. He could hear her heartbeat like a bird trapped in her chest. Her breath came in ever-quickening pants.

He took in her scent he would be happy to cover himself in it. It intoxicated him. He leaned down and ran his nose along the folds of her sex. 

She gasped, and arched into his touch. Her body begged for more. He licked her opening letting the flavor of her coat his tongue. She writhed. 

His eyes went to her flushed red face and he smirked.

"You are mine, Miko." He sucked her clit into his mouth hard and fast. She screamed for him. He relished in the sound. 

The fingers of his hand not on her belly found her entrance. He teased her with the pad of one finger. He softened his mouth letting her clit fall from his lips. He lapped at it as his finger circled her. The hand on her belly pulled her closer to his mouth.

Sesshomaru gave her no time to think about what was happening. He used her body's responses against her. She couldn't think couldn't focus on anything but his wicked mouth on her. She had wanted his connection for so long she couldn't deny herself. She came softly the first time gasping and stiffening against him. 

His mouth and hand never stopped. He let his finger sink into her wet heat to his first knuckle. Slowly he fucked her with it. Leisurely sucking on her clit as if he had all the time in the world. He would wreck this female, his female for anyone else. 

She arched into him. Words tumbled from her mouth. She didn't know if she was begging him to stop or keep going, all she knew was he was relentless in his pursuit of her orgasm. Over and over he brought her to completion until she was a panting sweating mess. Still, he kept going.

He loosened MokoMoko's grip on her wrists and allowed her to lower her hands, they found his long silver hair and fisted in it. She pulled him closer and then pushed him away. He growled at her and her grip tightened again.

He scraped his fang against her swollen engorged clit in punishment, she screamed again for him. He licked her with the flat of his tongue to make up for the pain. 

His cock was hot and heavy against his stomach, precum dribbled from the narrow tip his knot had already started to grow he was so aroused. He could take no more he would claim his female and make her irrevocably his.

Gently he lowered her badly shaking legs from his shoulders, and climbed up her body raining licks along the supple flesh of her stomach. He nuzzled his face into her flesh, she would be the only female to bear his young. 

Her leg went up between his and her thigh rubbed against his balls. He hissed, her soft thigh felt like silk against his heated flesh. He continued his journey up. He came to her heaving breasts, he could not resist taking the pink tip of one breast into his mouth. He suckled on her as if nursing. He worked his tongue against her nipple, her hands once again buried in his hair, she held him to her. 

"Just fuck me already!" Kagome couldn't believe the words that had been playing over and over in her head had come out of her mouth. Her hand went to her mouth and she closed her eyes.

"If that is what you wish." His hands went to her hips and he flipped her over mokomoko wrapped around her waist and upper body. He propped her on her knees with her head on the furs. He took his dripping cock in hand and rubbed it against her. "Brace yourself."

That was the only warning he gave her before slamming into her. Her walls convulsed against him. He hadn't gotten all the way in the still had yet to make her take his knot. He grabbed the dangling ends of Mokomoko and used it to forcefully bring her back into each thrust. 

She was so wrung out from all the orgasms, she could do little more than take whatever he gave her. She could feel him pound against her cervix with every thrust her tilted her ass up changing the angle slightly finally allowing his knot to slip into her. He kept his thrust deep and swallow.

His knot rubbing against her entrance hitting that spot that made the world dim around her. The feel of his pelt rubbing against her breasts just heightened her arousal. The difference between the tight bonds and the soft long fur made her arch against him seeking more. She needed more but she wasn't sure what.

"You will take me Miko all of me." He ground his hips against her ass. He felt the tip of his cock slip into the entrance of her cervix.

Kagome cried out, it hurt so good. That's exactly what she had needed to send her over the precipice one last time. She screamed into the furs and pushed as hard back into him as she could.

His cock engaged fully as she pushed back into him. His knot swelled to its full size and he howled out his release. He thrust against her as he pumped her full of his cum. 

His knot would keep them from separating for several minutes as his seed coated the inside of her womb. He continued to empty himself into her as he gathered her worn-out body in his arms. 

He arranged them so they were on their sides. He would take her several more times before he would allow her out of his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


She woke sometime later the large male wrapped around her back holding her close to him. They were covered in his pelt and he was breathing deeply and slowly. She really needed to pee. She tried to ease out of his arms, but they just tightened around her. Her bladder complained at the added pressure.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru." He didn't move. "Sesshomaru!" His arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her hair. "SESSHOMARU! I swear to all that is holy if you don't let me up right now I am going to pee on you!" He grumbled and released her. She got up and glanced around the cave again. She couldn't leave the barrier was still there. Did she even want to leave? 

She padded down one side tunnel, she could hear running water. She would take care of her business quickly and got back, the cave was cold.

She should have taken his pelt if he wanted to keep her in this cave naked he would have to deal with the consequences. That meant keeping her warm. She huffed at herself as she made her way back to the main cave. 

She was starving. She remembered the rabbits Sesshomaru had brought in that night. She padded over to the empty fire pit and tossed in several pieces of wood. She looked around for flint or something to light the wood with but found nothing. She huffed.

"So do you plan on feeding me or letting me freeze and starve?" Kagome walked over to the pile of furs.

"Hn. Come here." Sesshomaru's hand shot out of the furs and latched around her wrist. "You are quite loud in the mornings, Mate. I shall simply have to teach you how to sleep in." He pulled her down, she fell over him her stomach over his hips. She could already feel his erection. "This one shall feed your stomach, but first I have a different hunger that needs to be fed." He arranged her so she was straddling his lap. His hands went to her hips and he ground himself against her.

A moan came unwanted from her throat. She was tender and sore but feeling him against her sent arousal pumping through her veins. She let herself collapse against his chest. She would let him take care of her, so far he was doing a damn good job of it. 

She rotated her hips against him. She needed more of that delicious friction. She rubbed herself along his hard length until she felt the tip of him against her opening. She pressed down and relished in the feeling of him pushing into her.

“Take it all.” He growled against her ear and used his grip on her hips to press her down into his thrust. Last night had been about her satisfaction and showing her all he could give her, this morning was solely for him. 

She went nearly boneless in his grasp as he pounded up into her. She laid across his chest. He lifted her from him and flipped them. Once again he propped her on her knees and took up his position behind her. One hand gripped her hair and turned her head to the side.

“Good girl,” he cooed into her ear. His dark voice sent shivers up her spine. She liked when he praised her. She so seldom got any kind of praise. She couldn't help it when she pushed her ass back into his thrusts.

“Hn, you like that do you not? You like when I call you my good girl.” he smacked her ass sharply. She squeaked and squirmed under him in response. “Answer me Mate!” 

Kagome tried to make her brain work to reply to him but he smacked her other ass cheek and she moaned instead. 

“Tell me what you like. Tell me what you want. Be a good girl Kagome. Do you like it when I praise you?” his lips brushed her ear with every word his hot breath fanned out around her. She would do anything if he just kept up his stream of praise.

“Yes, I am your good girl.” Kagome panted out. Somehow he always managed to make her say things during sex, she never would otherwise.

“You are mine Kagome. All Mine.” His hips pumped against her ass his balls hit her clit with each thrust. He trapped her under his body both arms braced over her shoulders. His chest rubbed against her back in time to the pumping of his cock. 

He couldn't ask for a better female perhaps one day he would have to thank his brother for scaring off all her early suitors. The thought of anyone possibly claiming what he now considered his made him thrust harder faster into her pulsing channel. 

Her muscles held and released his aching cock in an ever-changing rhythm. She was getting close and he wanted to go with her. One hand reached between her legs and pinched her clit sharply. Her hips bucked up into his groin and she moaned.

“That’s it open up.” her back arched and his knot slipped into her wet heat. “Fuck.” He groaned against the sweat-slicked skin of her neck. 

His thrusts became erratic and he pushed hard against her cervix. Until she bore his heir he would fully knot her. Even for inu females, it could be slightly painful. But his tiny human mate seemed to love it. His cock slipped into her cervix and the tip dilated her slightly. He rocked against it, his knot rubbed against that place right near the entrance of her channel.

The dull aching pain he caused by pushing against her cervix made her cum. Her fluids drenched his cock as he continued to rock against her as he let his orgasm chase hers. They collapsed on their side. He pumped his seed into her womb. He was fully knotted in her and she whimpered slightly.

“Hurts a little.” She whispered. His clawed hand wiped her damp hair from her forehead.

“If we remain still it will be released shortly.” He kissed her salty shoulders. 

“It didn't hurt this bad last time.” Kagome wiggled trying to find a more comfortable position.

“You are bruised from before. Now be still if you don't want to hurt more later. Your wiggling will only prolong the release of my knot.” his hand went to her stomach and he held her against him.

“I am still hungry.” Kagome yawned. She felt warm fur covering her chilled body.

“Rest now. I won't let my mate go hungry.” He felt her breathing grow quiet and slow as she drifted off to sleep. 

If he could keep her worn-out her transition to accepting him as her mate wouldn't take long. He would see to her every need and in the meantime he would go about claiming her in a way no one would be able to refute. 

He would keep her here in seclusion until she carried her first heir. Once she showed and the unmistakable scent of pregnancy seeped off of her he would take her home. No one would dare touch what was his once his claim was so publicly displayed.

He ran his calloused hand in circles over her womb she was cramping because of his rough treatment of her. But he would make it up to her once she ate. He let a bit of his power seep into her to warm her muscles and relax them. She sighed in her sleep and pressed her hand over his and held it against her. 

He waited patiently for his body to finish releasing his seed into her womb. Slowly his knot lessened and he was able to pull out of her swollen body. 

He eased from the pallet of furs and made his way over to the firepit, he called forth his yoki and sparks flew from the dry wood. Soon warmth began to seep into the chill air. He secured the rabbit to a stick and allowed it to roast over the flames. He would fill the jug with water and wait for her to wake. 

Kagome woke up to her stomach cramping and growling with hunger. She gingerly sat up gasping at the soreness between her legs. She pulled her legs up under her until she was sitting on them even the soft fur of the pelts hurt her swollen flesh. 

Sesshomaru tore a back leg off the rabbit and put it in a wooden bowl and brought it over to her. "Eat." He handed her the bowl with far more patience then his brisk tone implied.

"Um? Thanks." Kagome said softly. She didn't know how to act around him now. He was taking care of her but she didn't understand why he picked her. But she found herself inclined to let him have his way. It didn't make her feel any less awkward though.

She picked at the rabbit using her fingers to pull bite-sized pieces off and bringing it to her lips. His eyes watched her as she licked a bit of juice from her index finger. 

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Every little thing she did made him want to flip her over and take her again. But she was too sore for such treatment. He refused to damage his mate to sait his own desires. He leaned forward as her little pink tongue ran the length of her first finger. She licked fat and juice from it and all he could think of was her soft tongue traveling the length of his cock. He growled. She swallowed hard and set her bowl aside. 

"Did I do something wrong?" She watched him his eyes were slightly red and his markings were a bit jagged.

"No, eat your fill. Once you are sated you will soak in the spring until the soreness has gone." His hands clenched at his sides with his want to pull her into his arms. He didn't like the distance between them. "Come here." He held a hand out to her and waited.

Kagome picked her bowl back up and unfolded her legs she stood and winced. She really was sore. On careful feet, she went over to the demon lord. Once she made it to him he pulled her down into his lap. "Eat." He tore off a piece of the rabbit and held it to her lips. 

Kagome looked into his eyes and opened her mouth. She wanted to see how far he would take this. He pushed the meat into her mouth and his finger trailed across her bottom lip. His eyes stayed on her lips as she chewed and swallowed.

Sesshomaru was torturing himself. Each time his fingers touched her wet tongue or her soft lips he wanted it to be his cock. He began asking himself why he shouldn't use her mouth for his pleasure he could be far more gentle with her mouth. And he very much wanted to see those soft pink lips wrapped around his cock.

"Go grab Mokomoko." He made up his mind.

His mate turned questioning eyes to him. "What?"

"The fur. My fur." He pointed to his white pelt on the pallet of dark furs.

"Awe, you named your fluffy." Kagome giggled and went to grab the incredibly soft fur. The pain was beginning to lessen. She was sure that after a good long bath in the hotspring she would feel so much better.

She brought it back over to him and he kneeled and took it. He wrapped the fur around her calves from her ankles up. He positioned her on her knees and tied the ends around her wrists. He stood.

"Good girl." He ran his thumb across her bottom lip over and over. "Open."

Kagome opened her mouth she knew what was coming and the thought of taking him into her mouth excited her. Over the years she had wondered what it would be like to do so many things. And this one had always gotten her aroused.

She opened her mouth and relaxed her tongue. His thumb ran up and down the center of it.

"Hn. Good girl." She sucked on his thumb and looked up at him. His thumb was replaced by his cock. "Lick it."

She licked the underside of it from his balls all the way up to the tip. She worked it like a quickly dripping popsicle. Running the flat of her tongue up it. She sucked the tip into her mouth and could taste his seed. 

His hand went to her hair and quickened her pace. He made sure he was gentle with her. He kept his thrusts short and slow. Even so, he hit the back of her throat a few times. 

Her hands clenched and relaxed behind her back. She could feel herself dripping she wasn't sure if it was all him or her as well. She couldn't keep from moaning around him.

His other hand worked the base of his shaft in fast pumps. He watched as his cock slid in and out of ever-swelling pink lips. Her tongue wrapped around him as best as she could. Spot and precum collected in her mouth. She rocked against her bounds. She was so close to cumming but he had tied her in such a way she could just barely put pressure on her clit with her heels. 

The fur around her wrists and legs made her feel hypersensitive. She felt the first few streams of cum hit her tongue with near burning heat. He pulled his cock from her mouth and rubbed it against her face as he kept going.

Sesshomaru growled with satisfaction as he spread his seed all over her pretty upturned face. He painted it down her neck and across her breasts. He released his hold on her hair and kneeled down in front of her. She was flushed and panting thick white streams of his cum ran down her face. He wiped it away from her eyes with his thumbs. 

“Perfect.” He untied her wrists and pulled her to her feet. She swayed slightly her small hands gripped his shoulders. “Hold on to me so you don’t fall. Keep your eyes closed.” 

Kagome nodded and tightened her grasp. She felt his hands unwrap the fur from her calves. Everything seemed to be a little tingly and fuzzy. She still didn’t want to open her eyes in case it dripped. She felt fur wipe across her face. “Don’t open your eyes yet.” She felt him pick her up. She hoped he was taking her to the hotspring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The miko gripped his shoulders tentatively. Her eyes were screwed shut tightly his seed dripped down from her hair. 

"Not much further." Sesshomaru's deep voice rumbled from the chest she was pressed to. The air challenged as they entered the cave with the bathing pools vents for steam and moisture let in some daylight.

He sat her on the edge of the cold water pool and dipped the end of Mokomoko in to get it wet. He squeezed excess water from it and wiped her face clean.

"You may open your eyes now." He watched as her deep black lashes opened and her blue eyes met his gaze. She blushed, a rosy glow brightened her skin from the top of her breasts up.

"Um..thanks. I think I can handle the rest on my own." Kagome looked around the cave, it had shelves of jars and bottles, sacks and herbs hanging in bundles. Stacks of clothes for both drying and washing were nearest the entrance.

"You shall bathe in my company, Mate. Until such time as I am certain you have accepted your new role." Sesshomaru pulled her to her feet and led her to the pool of hot water. 

"Soak. It will ease your aches." He left her huddled in the hot water to retrieve washing supplies. 

"I am a little out of my depth here, Sesshomaru. I don't know what to do and what not to. I am willing to give this whole thing a shot but you gotta talk to me. I don't understand any of this." Her voice was soft and tears filled her eyes. He had taken her after she had laughed at him and thrown a rejection in his face. He hadn't raped her but still…

"I will never regret taking you. You are mine Miko. I do regret your tears though." He had come up next to her without her noticing. His large clawed hand cupped her cheek. She pressed her face into the warmth.

"I wouldn't have run forever. Eventually I would have realized I was the one being the asshole." She kissed his palm. Silently apologizing for her heated words in the clearing.

"I could not risk it." He took a small bucket and poured warm water over her hair. The events of the last 24 hours were beginning to catch up to her. He wanted her warm, clean and fed before she exhausted herself. Silent tears ran down her face and her eyes remained closed. He lathered her hair with a bar of soap. He washed all visible evidence of his seed from her hair. He rinsed the long black tresses and she began to hiccup.

He kneeled in the water before her and tilted her face up so he could look at her. Her face was red and splotchy. Tears ran down flushed cheeks, her eyelids looked slightly swollen. Her lips still were from his earlier taking of her mouth. Softly he ran his thumbs over her closed eyes wiping away her tears.

He kissed her forehead, her eyes her nose as she sobbed nearly silently. He collected her in his arms and wrapped them both in dry clothes. He brought her back to the main cave and tended to her hair once more. He did his best to sooth his mate. 

She had to mourn the loss of her past life and he would allow that. He peppered her skin with kisses and soft caresses as he combed and then braided her hair. This was a normal part of the transition. Many taken mates acted like this for the first while. It was important to make sure they knew they were safe in their male’s care.

He allowed a growl to rumble in his chest as he cradled her shaking body to him. He had hoped she wouldn't go through this stage of the process but his mother had warned him long ago that the transition would be worse the stronger the female he picked. He looked down at the onna in his arms. She would fight her place many times, he was sure.

Slowly her breathing evened out as she exhausted herself. He held her close through the rest of the morning. He pulled the furs over her and stretched his back. She would need to eat again soon. He had learned in taking care of the smallest member of his pack and previously the only human one, Rin that humans often ate 2 to 3 times daily. And a wide assortment of foods were needed for them to stay healthy.

Since he had brought her rabbit already he decided to open the barrier to the lake a short way away. He would fish and if she woke before he was done she could seek him out. The air outside the cave was warm, the sun shined brightly. He hoped the pretty day would cheer his mate.

He expanded his barrier to go about half the way across the lake. He walked into the water naked. If she didnt wake on her own he would wake her with his face between her thighs. He smirked to himself as he allowed his body to go still. His erection hung full and thick between his legs but he ignored it. He needed to focus on caring for his female first then he could bury his cock in her and fill her again.

The tickle of fish scales against his palms let him know his prey was there. With a twitch of his fingers his claws pierced the flesh and he pulled the wiggling fish from the water. He gutted it quickly and threw the still flopping fish onto the bank. He would allow the innards to attract more prey.

Within minutes he had three more fish waiting on the bank. He rinced himself of the fish and went back into the cave. He left the barrier enlarged. She was sleeping curled in the furs where he had left her. Her breathing was slow and even and she seemed to have settled for the time being. He set one of the fish to cooking and went over to his mate.

Sesshomaru wanted to chase away the lingering traces of sadness from her scent. It was part of his job as her mate, to keep her happy and content. He lifted the fur he had covered her in. his hands traced up her long shapely calves. She shivered at the brush of cold air. His head and shoulders followed his hands. He pushed the fur back down over his back. He didn't want her to wake from being cold. He wanted her to wake to a mind numbing orgasm. 

He carefully moved her legs to each of his shoulders and he kissed the insides of her thighs. His fingers opened her outer lips for his seeking tongue. Her flesh was still swollen and tender. He laid his tongue over the abused flesh. His saliva would help her heal. 

He paid careful attention to all parts of her bruised swollen flesh. Dainty fingers tangled in his hair as he flicked her clit with his tongue. Her legs started to shake and he heard her moan out his name.

Kagome woke up to a head between her thighs. His talented tongue flicked against her clit and her hands buried themselves in his hair. She moaned his name to the cave ceiling as he took her clit between his lips and sucked on it. She shattered under his tongue.

He climbed up her body and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hard cock probed at her entrance.

“Do you feel better?” he nuzzled his nose against her chin. She nodded and rubbed against him. She wanted him to make her cum again.

“Please take me?” her voice came out small and pleading and he had to comply. He rocked his hips against hers. He littered her face and hair with kisses. He muttered words of praise in to her ears.

“You're so sweet. So beautiful. You’re such a good girl.” she melted under the combined effects of his words and actions. She felt her body tighten as she drew near her release. She tinted her hips and opened her legs to let him thrust deeper.

“Please not so hard this time.” she whispered as she gasped. Against his instincts he kept his knot outside of her. He kept his strokes even and gentle as he rode out her orgasm. Her pussy flooded with liquid around his cock as she came. It sent him into his own orgasm. He reached down and fisted his knot. Closing his eyes tightly it almost hurt to cum this way. He shook as he emptied himself into her waiting womb and her small hands danced over his shoulders and arms.

One small hand wrapped around his on his cock. Gentle fingers rubbed his knot as another stream of seed exited him. She pulled her lower body away from him so she could see. She watched as copious amounts of cum left his pulsing cock his hand squeezed his knot in a rhythm. Her eyes went to his face as he crouched over her. 

His markings were jagged his fangs longer than normal. She was sure that if he opened his eyes right then they would have been red. Her hand not on his cock cupped his cheek. She rubbed her thumb against his cheek stripes. His eyes opened and she found herself correct. Blood red eyes stared back at her. Strangely she found herself less afraid now.

She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt him finally lay down next to her.

“I’m sorry I broke down before.” Kagome put her hand over her eyes. She felt silly and embarrassed both for the emotional break down and for apologizing.

“It is of little consequence.” He pulled her into his arms and sat up. “I fished.”

“You fished?” Kagome smiled. This didn't start the way she would have liked it to but he was certainly doing his best to keep her fed and content.

“Yes would you like to eat outside?” He rose to his feet and pulled her up with him. She smiled at him. And he felt his heart flutter.

“Yes I would like that very much. But I don't have anything to wear…” she scanned the floor for his previously discarded clothing.

“No need the barrier remains no one shall get close enough to see you, Mate.” his hands ran soothing circuits over her ass and lower back. She thought about it and then nodded.

If no one could get close enough to see her what difference did it make if she was naked. He seemed to want to keep her naked and so far she really couldn't complain too much on that front.

She collected MokoMoko which somehow was as clean and fluffy as it was before her massive facial, and followed Sesshomaru outside. He had collected her grilled fish as well as one of his raw ones.

They sat eating in awkward silence in the sunshine. He had put her in his lap once more this time mokomoko was curled in her lap. Once she was done with her food she set it aside and ran her hands through the soft warm fur. She felt the overwhelming urge to turn it into a nest and sleep in the hot sun. she laid out the large long white fur and laid on top of it. She ran her fingers and toes through it long plush strands. She held a hand out to Sesshomaru and beckoned him closer.

“Come take a nap with me. The sun feels amazing.” she smiled at him and flipped onto her stomach. Her feet were crossed in the air. She picked at the flowers at the edge of the pelt.

He joined her lounging in the sun. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she slept in the warm sun. So far she hadn't fought him much but she did request they communicate more. He would have to learn more about her, allowing her to learn him in turn. It was an easy thing to do, open up to her when they were in seclusion. That would change once they went back to his court, his mother's court. A faint smile graced her lips. 

He would make everything as easy on her as he could.

Kagome woke to a chill in the air and Sesshomaru watching her. She smiled and blushed. She might never get used to his piercing gaze.

"Good afternoon." Her voice came out tentative and soft. "So what happens now?" One hand tucked blue-black hair behind a dainty ear. 

"We will remain here until you carry my heir." He couldn't get enough of her presence. He seemed to crave her more as each moment passed.

"But no one knows you took me do they?" Her friends must have missed her by now and had to be getting worried. She shivered slightly and wrapped the soft fluff of MokoMoko around herself.

"No." Sesshomaru stood and reached out to his mate. The air was cooling as the sunset. He worried about her catching a cold. Her small shiver had not gone unnoticed.

Kagome put her hand in his, she let herself be drawn against his warm body.

"We have to let them know I am ok." Her words brought a growl to his throat. She looked up at Sesshomaru and noticed his eyes turning red. "We can't let them worry. What if Inuyasha comes looking for me? Do you really want him to find us like this naked?" She couldn’t keep the blush from covering the tops of her breasts to the tip of her ears. Fur wound around her upper thigh and brushed against her sex.

"He would know better than to try to take you." Sesshomaru doubted his own words. He manipulated his Jaki to make MokoMoko rub against the miko’s most intimate places. He could smell her arousal thick in the air.

"Maybe but only if he knows I am ok. If he thinks I am in trouble you know he will be an idiot." Kagome said. "Besides I want some of my things. Sango can get them together, or Aiko can do it." She panted against him, her legs began to shake as the soft white fur rubbed against her pussy lips.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to one side and stopped the movement of his pelt.

"You know Inuyasha's mate. The cat hanyou he has two children with." Kagome softly hit his arm. "Really Sesshomaru he is your brother. The two of you should at least try to get along. Besides, your job is to keep me happy right? And everyone knowing I am alright will keep me happy." She spread her thighs slightly and rubbed against him. She wanted more of that delicious friction.

"Hn. I shall retrieve your belongings and inform your pack of your whereabouts." MokoMoko continued its lazy teasing of the lips of her sex. "You shall remain here.” His tone allowed for no argument.

“I promise I will be a good girl and wait right here for you if you don't start a fight with Inuyasha.” Kagome teased him.

“You will be a good girl or I shall punish you, Mate.” He leaned down and nipped at her shoulder. Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms and carried her to the pallet. His MokoMoko twined around her thighs and pried her legs open to his hungry gaze. 

A warm wet tongue ran from her entrance to her clit. He gave it a hard flick, and her body jerked off the furs. “Perhaps this one should simply wear you out so you do not attempt anything that could force me to punish you.”

His slick tongue drew lazy circles around her clit. He licked and sucked at her pink pussy. Claw tipped fingers gripped pert ass cheeks and his thumbs kept her open to his view. He loved the taste of his little human mate. And he didn’t think he would ever get enough of her essence. He lapped at the wetness that leaked from her, he allowed himself to savor the taste of her before he left to complete the small chore his mate saw fit to send him on.

Sesshomaru fully intended to make good on his promise to wear her out so thoroughly she wouldn’t cause any trouble. He allowed MokoMoko to take the majority of her weight as he moved one hand. Two long fingers delved into her heat. He curled them and pressed against that spot that made her unravel for him. Kagome fought against MokoMoko, it restrained her movement as she arched against the furs and screamed her pleasure.

His eyes bled crimson and he growled low in his throat as she gasped out her orgasm and her walls clenched around his thrusting fingers. The vibration triggered another peak and her mouth fell open. Her head thrashed from side to side.

He watched as her chest heaved with each panting breath her skin was flushed a rosy pink and her hair was sweaty and sticking to her forehead. He eased her thighs away from his head and slowly removed his fingers from her heat. 

He gathered her in his arms and left MokoMoko wrapped around her. He carried her to the bathing chamber and walked into the hot water. After depositing his precious cargo in the heated comfort of the spring he kissed her forehead and gathered bathing supplies for her.

“Bathe, eat, sleep and once you wake up I will have returned,” he sat the oils and clothes within easy reach of his mate. “Stay out of trouble.”

“You act like I go looking for it!” She huffed slightly and dripped under the water. Sesshomaru watched as his mate dunked under the water, not bothering to unwrap his pelt from her form. With one last lingering deep breath of her scent, he made himself leave. The sooner he left and completed his tasks the sooner he could return to his female and continue what he had started.

Kagome let the heat from the water sink into her body, she really was worn and tired. She never realized how much energy sex could take up. She felt the muscled length of fur rub at her tense muscles and she allowed it to work out her aches. Kagome grabbed a cloth and a bar of soap, she sniffled delicately at it and found it lightly fragranced. 

As she washed she tried not to worry about the confrontation she knew would happen between her mate and best friend. They had never gotten along and Sesshomaru’s high handed attitude had always rubbed Inuyasha the wrong way.

Her eyes went to the length of fur still wrapped around her and she thought of all the naughty things they had done on it, she decided it needed a good wash as well. 

Kagome dunked herself and the fur under the warm water and began to lather it up. The fur brushed against her thighs and sides as she soaped up its length. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru clean the thing and they had been doing some pretty dirty activities with it. She concentrated on the task of working a thick lather into the fur and she could feel the end of MokoMoko brush against the lips of her pussy. 

"Is every part of him a pervert? How did I not know this before?" Kagome released her hold on the soapy fur as it wrapped around her stomach and wove itself around her breasts. It twined its self into something resembling a body harness as like continued to pet her pussy with downs soft wet fur. The fur under the water felt so much different from the soapy lengths wound around her breasts. They were slick and slippery from the lather and not nearly as soft textured.

Kagome reached back and grabbed ahold of the edge of the spring as the end of the pelt worked it's feathery soft caresses against her clit. Her legs wouldn't hold her anymore and she sat down hard on the stone ledge. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let herself relax into the soft build-up of her orgasm. 

Small hands traveled over her fluttering stomach to cup her breast and tweak her own nipple. The unoccupied end of the pelt wrapped around her wrist and tugged it away. The fur wrapped around her breasts tightened, making her breasts stand up away from her chest. 

Kagome panted in the hot humid air of the bathing area and relaxed back against the stones. She let her mate's energy have its way with her. She still wasn't entirely sure if it did things entirely on its own or if he controlled it all the time. Either way, she enjoyed it so she decided not to dwell on it.

She felt her orgasm wash over her in an exhausting wave. She dipped the rest of the way under the water and MokoMoko relaxed around her again. Her head broke the surface of the water and she climbed out hauling the dripping wet pelt with her.

"Kami you weigh a ton wet!" Kagome struggled to pull the long fur over to several hooks on the cave wall. "Hopefully you'll dry soon." She said as she did her best to hoist the sodden weight up onto the first of the hooks. By the time she got most of the length up off the floor and looped on the hooks, she was panting and hungry.

'Hmm, I wonder what we have left to eat.' Kagome padded into the main part of the cave and looked around. There was still some cooked meat and even some berries left in a bowl by the fire pit. She smiled it hadn't been there when she went to bathe. He had to have left it for her. She was unused to these seemingly small shows of affection from anyone really. She always took care of everyone else. She sat there in the silence and thought about the way things had happened.

She could see herself being happy with him, he really seemed dedicated to making her happy. And he really was doing a pretty good job of it. He had been right she did long for children of her own. She had resigned herself to being an aunty to everyone but mama to no one. Sighing off the heavy thoughts she stood and stretched. She was feeling antsy and needed to wear off some energy. She just needed to exercise. She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she made her way to the entrance of the cave. 

She'd just do a few laps around the perimeter of the shield. Nothing could get through. She took off around the outside of the small lake pacing herself as she felt her muscles stretch in ways they hadn't in days. Sure sex was a workout but an entirely different kind.

Her breathes came in even steady inhales. She could run at a trot for a long time. Inuyasha hadn't always carried her. They had done a lot of cross country running. 

She let her body take over and tried to relax into the beat of her feet hitting the forest floor. Running barefoot was very different from what she was used to even here she wore leather slippers with a hard sole. A rock jabbed into her foot. And she faltered gasping. 

"Holy sweet mother of fuck did that hurt." Kagome whimpered. She lifted her foot to examine it. She had managed to earn herself a 2-inch gash in her foot that bled pretty badly. 

Kagome cursed herself he wouldn't be happy. Nope, he would probably classify this as looking for trouble. And he wouldn't be completely wrong.

She looked around for something to wrap around her foot until she could make her way back to the den. She wasn't far from the edge of the lake she scooted her way over without getting more dirt and debris in her wound. 

Kagome was rinsing off her foot when she heard a whimper from the trees behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru decided to travel in his ball of light, he refused outright to be away from his mate for longer than absolutely necessary.

It took only a matter of moments for him to reach the village. And only a moment or two after that for the hanyou to come swinging his sword.

"Where the fuck is she bastard?" Inuyasha growled as he swung the massive fang at his opponent.

"She is in our den. Where this one should be even as you waste time." Sesshomaru sidestepped the younger male's clumsy swing.

"The fuck you mean "our den"?" Inuyasha stopped mid charge and cocked his head to the side.

"Kagome has become my mate. She asked I inform you she is fine and required her belongings." Sesshomaru walked passed the stunned hanyou.

"Your mate?"

"Hn."

"I am coming back with you to make sure she's ok."

"You will not." The youkai snapped at the younger male. 

"Yeah, I am. I am the closest thing to family she has here and I will make sure she's ok. So you either let me see for myself or Kouga and I and all the rest will come knocking on your den's door." Inuyasha sheathed the fang and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on the stubborn half breed. "Hn." He nodded once and turned toward the village.

"You have no idea who to ask to get Kagome's stuff, do you? Come on I will have the girls get it together." Inuyasha walked by the daiyoukai and down the hill to the huts below.

Inuyasha stomped into a hut on the edge of the village.

"Aiko can you get Sango and go collect Kagome's stuff please?"

A pretty petite woman with grey triangle cat ears and a tail rushed in from the back room.

"Have you found her? Where is she?" The small female inquired worriedly.

"She's safe. Sesshomaru mated her. I am gunna go make sure with my own two eyes once you girls get her things together. Don't worry." Inuyasha looped his arm around her waist and kissed her head between her ears. "So get to it." He gave her a playful swat on the ass and she hissed but smiled and walked out to find Sango.

"So you finally approached her huh? Took you long enough?" Inuyasha leaned against the doorway.

"I could not stand by any longer." 

"I am surprised you lasted this long. Kouga figured another 2 years and at least 2 more pups. Before you got the nerve to make a move."

"Hn."

"You had better not hurt her."

"I do not plan to."


End file.
